Forever
by Anise Nalci
Summary: They obsess over each other - hopefully not forever. S/cam. Songfic to Papa Roach's Forever.


_They obsess for each other - hopefully not forever. Songfic to Forever by Papa Roach._

_---_

**Forever**

A songfic in parts.

By lianneharmony.

---

He was a villain, seeking revenge on an organization that betrayed him several years ago. When he infiltrated it, he expected to sweep all the best spies in their organization of their feet. And he succeeded, except that he'd charmed one girl too much.

---

_In the brightest hour_

_Of my darkest day_

_I realized_

_What is wrong with me_

_---_

She had been the first one to actually charm him, and he did think she was attractive, although a little young for him (by eight years). But she'd had a crush on him, and he'd entertained that notion. After all, every man would love to have a pretty girl to wait upon him. She'd even given him a present! As far as he knew, she never even gave her _boyfriends_ presents, not even years later when she was in Mali-U.

But when she found out he was evil, she did not waver in the least. Guided by morals, she and her friends banded together to capture him. The disappointment was evident, and he realised that she was a lot smarter than he gave her credit for.

That was his first mistake: underestimating the enemy. Oh, did he underestimate them _so much -_

---

_Can't get over you_

_Can't get through to you_

_It's been a helter-skelter, romance from the start_

---

There was no way she'd confess to having a crush on him. Despite her strength and intelligence, she was somewhat shy and conservative. She couldn't seem to admit it when he was 'good', and now that he was a villain she'd never admit to having given a second look at him.

But still, she couldn't stop thinking of him. After all, not only was he good-looking, but he had the intelligence, the confidence, the charisma - he was going to be Someone. And she'd always thought that ambition was sexy.

---

_Take these memories_

_That are haunting me_

_Of a paper man cut into shreds_

_By his own pair of scissors_

_He'll never forgive her..._

_He'll never forgive her..._

_---_

Despite his sudden - er - _obsession_, for her, he'd managed to keep this rare emotion under his belt. If he had been smarter, he'd have kidnapped her or something, and made it so that it was impossible for her to resist him (although he didn't have any idea how much she tried to forget him). He could imagine her wide emerald eyes, darkened with desire, her long red hair falling over shoulders, like some Grecian goddess.

He had to remind himself that to fall for a girl who was about eight years younger was morally wrong and would interfere with his personal vendetta against WOOHP. WOOHP would have to be destroyed, and if WOOHP was to be destroyed, she would have to be destroyed too.

He sighed. Such a pity that a beautiful young girl was to die - they could have had _something_.

The next time he schemed to hurt them, he used their mothers against them. Which worked just fine for him, because, in his twisted, sadistic mind, it was _their mothers_ who wanted to hurt them, not him. He was just telling them what they wanted to do - destroy WOOHP by hurting their daughters. And if, perchance, one of them returned, bruised and broken, to his side, well, once WOOHP was destroyed, it would be inhuman to let such a pretty girl die like that, wouldn't it be? And he could be quite the samaritan when he wanted to be - _especially _when it came to a beautiful young unspoilt thing like _her_.

Things have an irritating way of not going the way you want it, though. The spies had managed to overcome him again. And she - _she again_ - captured him from escaping, and delivered him to WOOHP.

His only consolation was the somewhat hurt and disgusted face when he kissed Stella and had his hands around her mother's waist, in defiance of her power over him. And yet, that didn't console him, because it was _her _that he wanted, not her mother, who was twice his age.

He'd single-handedly destroyed any chance he had with her. It hurt him more than he expected. It was like he'd taken scissors and wrecked up his own life, in trying to rebel against the spell she'd put over him -

_The witch!_

He'd never forgive her for penetrating his heart, which he had always thought was impermeable. And she'd done it.

She would be his Delilah, he was sure of it. And he'd never forgive her.

---

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_---_

She didn't think that it would be so uncomfortable to herself to face him again after before. The surreal fact that he was actually **bad**, and she was fighting **against him** did not seem to kick in until her mother was trying to kill her.

She thought it would be easier, putting him away. It was, in a sense, because now she knew what to expect from him, and she was truly relieved and glad when she'd captured him and they'd reversed what happened to their mothers, but yet, when she was alone, before she fell asleep, _he _was the last person she thought of.

She had a feeling this would go on for quite a while. Even forever, if she wasn't careful.

_---_

_Sitting by a fire _

_On a lonely night_

_Hanging over from another good time_

_With another girl... _

_Little dirty girl_

_You should listen to this story of her life_

---

And despite her resolutions, she still continued to think about him. No, she was in _no way _careful. Which was ironic, because of all her friends, it was she who was the most cautious.

There was a bonfire night, she remembered, during one of the more peaceful times when she wasn't on a WOOHP mission, at Beverly Hills High. Clover was off with some guy (Jack? John? Joel? She couldn't - for the life of her - remember who the guy was, and she doubted even Clover remembered). Alex was off with her jock friends. She was left all alone, in front of the fire. She'd been pretty lonely, but then, life as a golden girl/Miss Perfect would be lonely, she reflected.

_He could have understood me_, she reflected, and then chased the thought away, horrified at the thought itself.

Her subconscious seemed to be obsessed with him, though. She wondered what it would be like in the future - the real future she would live in. She imagined an older, more knowledgeable Samantha telling her the story of her life.

That would certainly help her in solving the jigsaw puzzle that was her life, and save time agonizing about where Tim Scam fit in.

---

_You're my heroin -_

_In this moment I'm lonely_

_fullfilling my darkest dreams_

_All these drugs, all these women_

_I'm never forgiving..._

_this broken heart of mine_

_---_

He knew he was in trouble when he started to compare her to heroin. But, like heroin, the thought of her numbed his senses and it was extremely addictive. He began to wonder whether her fiery red hair was an indication of the passion that could be unleashed within her. And then, it was at this moment, he realised, his resolve was failing, because he was thinking of her as someone who could he could share his thoughts with, and instil a wicked passion no one had any idea both were capable of -

But right now he was all alone by himself in some God-forsaken place he chose to be in simply because no one would be able to find him. Loneliness - he'd been used to it, but he had never felt an ache before, a longing so much for something -

Broken heart? Not quite. But what Tim Scam wants, he gets, although at that moment, he was not in good terms with something mere mortals call a heart.

_---_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_---_

For all she's so smart, she can be stupid sometimes. Stupidly naive. Of **course** she was bound to meet him again. Of **course** they would have to fight.

Although, to be fair, she never expected him to join a gang of villains to murder the spies and destroy WOOHP.

And she'd managed to overcome them, with the others.

But even after that, she still thought of him, and she berated herself for thinking of him.

And when she next saw him, inside a prison cell, he simply smirked in his knowing way. Did he sense the confusion she felt whenever she was asked about him?

If he did, she'd have to be careful. For all villains were slaves to deeds too dark to be named, and one of those deeds was called seduction.

There was no **way** he could do that to her. She simply wouldn't allow it. She'd always prided herself on her virtue.

Or _would she_?

_---_

_One last kiss..._

_Before I go..._

_Dry your tears..._

_It is time to let you go..._

_---_

It was strange, the next time he escaped. It had taken forever to hack into the security mainframe, overcoming firewall upon firewall upon firewall that loomed his direction and required speed and skill to overcome. No problem, he'd _designed_ the security mainframe, and he could beat it with no sweat, even if it had altered greatly since its conception.

But he had no idea he'd end up running into her.

She was sent on a training mission around WOOHP security grounds with her two friends, and they'd caught him, by sheer coincidence, escaping the detention facility.

He'd managed to knock the other two spies out as they came rushing towards him, using prototype WOOHP gadgets, which - very handily, he must admit - malfunctioned. She was the only one who was wary of the weapon she carried.

"Fair fight, Scam," she challenged him.

He smirked. "Who says I fight fair?" Suddenly, he lunged at her, and they began fighting. He'd admit she was very good, but he was stronger than her - much stronger - and despite being the strongest of the three spies, she was soon bruised and battered. The lines of frustration was etched on her face, and tears were beginning to spill.

What intrigued him so much was that it was not tears of pain, but tears of anger and frustration. While most people would cry from the pain they received, it seemed as if she didn't realise she was in pain, but that she was crying because she couldn't be better - be the best.

"Awww, don't cry Samantha," he said in a mollycoddling voice. He took her in his arms. She flinched at the contact, and tried to hit him, but he caught her wrist. "You really shouldn't cry," he said, leaning so close that there was less than a centimetre between their noses.

"Dry your tears, Samantha," he said, suddenly and stiffly, realising his mistake by being in such close proximity. He began to draw away from her, but her hands snaked up, so quickly that he could not avoid them. The hands grabbed his head -

And she kissed him.

It was a long, passionate kiss. Never had he imagined she could be this passionate, this forceful. It would have scared him, but Tim Scam was immune to fear. He kissed her back, with a passion and force that challenged her, instead. His arms encircled her around he waist, pulling her for an embrace. Her eyes widened, he noted, with no small degree of satisfaction. She was definitely not prepared for the insidious invasion of her senses.

_Little girls should never play with big boys._

_---_

_One last kiss (One last kiss)_

_Before I go (Before I go)_

_Dry your tears (Dry your tears)_

_It is time to let you go..._

_---_

She didn't know what possessed her to do such an infernal deed.

But now, she was treading deep waters. She remembered, belatedly, that **he **was the villain, and therefore **he **would be the better seducer.

"One last kiss, Samantha," he whispered, as he tasted the white flesh on her neck, at the hollow where it was joined to her sternum. How did he even get there to begin with -?

"I have to go now," he said, grinning. She was sure her face was flushed, red with embarrassment, vexation, and for a greater part - lust.

He let her go, and made his way towards the exit, blending perfectly amongst the shadows of the night. Which made sense, after all, since he was now a shadow, a blemish in her purity.

What surprised her was that she didn't mind the blemish. In fact - she had quite enjoyed it.

_Shameless girl!_

_---_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_---_

He stifled a grin when he thought of her afterwards. Who would have thought the perfect girl was such a secret wanton? The way she moaned when he kissed her -

She was no teenage minx any more. She was a fully-fledged vixen.

And he was going to take advantage of that fact.

For now - and _forever_.

_--_

_One last kiss (One last kiss)_

_Before I go (Before I go)_

_Dry your tears (Dry your tears)_

_It is time to let you go..._

_---_

She began to replay the scene again and again in her head.

"_One last kiss, Samantha_," he had said.

"_One last kiss_ -"

Perhaps Coleridge had gotten it right: at this rate, she would definitely become 'a woman wailing for her demon lover!'

Tim Scam was the most dangerous man she'd ever met. He certainly qualified as a demon - or next best thing, at any rate. Since he was a mortal. At least, that's what she **thought** -

Perhaps that was why it was so - _thrilling _to her.

The idea of a rendezvous with a villain had never sounded more appealing.

After all, the last one had been perfectly - _passionate_. And he wanted a kiss from her before he left, escaping from the WOOHP facility, like all villains had attempted to do, and he was one of the few who managed.

Suddenly - and far too late - she came to her senses. What was she _thinking_? He was a _villain_.

She had to let go of that stupid fantasy. There was no way he'd turn good, anyway.

She had to let him go.

_---_

_One last kiss..._

_Before I go..._

_Dry your tears..._

_It is time to let you go..._

---

And that brought them to this moment, both of them alone together in a WOOHP warehouse, where another infiltration was occurring in an attempt to annihilate WOOHP. She licked her lips. She was going to face off with him. Clover was beating up Helga Von Guggen, Alex was facing off with Boogie Gus, heck, even _Jerry _was there, delivering his twin brother, Terry, some painful ballet moves. Other villains where fighting the other WOOHP agents. It was the Agent X-fiasco all over again, except this time, she and Tim Scam were caught in the middle of it.

They began to fight, but it seemed like no one would be the winner of this fight. They were now too evenly matched, equals in skill. Whenever she threw a kick at him, he'd evade. Whenever he lunged at her, she twirled out of reach. Had they seen how they fought, they would have seen what any other spectator would have seen: a fight so wonderfully choreographed, it was almost a dance, not a fight. They were always aiming for each other, never close enough to grasp the other. They were chasing each other, but the opponent was always out of reach. Until Sam tried to throw a punch, and Scam caught her fist, like a baseball.

For a minute, they were both stunned. And then, suddenly, too rapid for them to realise, they were pressed against each other, hand touching, lips meeting.

They pushed each other away at the exact same time.

He grinned. She did not like that. Which made him smirk. She liked that even less.

"Can't seem to let go of me, can you, Samantha?"

She frowned, and said, "By the looks of it, it's you who's eager to take me in your arms, something I am not particularly fond of."

"That's why you moaned when I kissed you?" He saw her cheeks turn red.

The fantasy was now gone for good, she reminded herself. He was **evil**, she reminded herself. **E-V-I-L**.

"You flatter yourself, Scam. You don't really know what letting go is."

She lunged at him, preparing to deliver a painful blow, but he spun around, and embraced her, arms around her waist, from behind.

---

_One Last Kiss..._

_---_

_**Fin**_

_---_

_**Author's Note**_

_---_

_This idea would not simply go away! I loved this song, and I got the idea for it while working on __Masquerade Lovers__ (past Chapter 20 - so there will be a long way to go!), when - well, I don't want to spoil the plot._

_If you guys have listened to this song (__Forever__ by Papa Roach), you'd know it was supposed to be angsty, and I think, by omitting what was supposed to be its last part, it was considerably more angsty and cliffhanger-ish. But for those of you who want to know how I actually wrote the ending (I removed the paragraphs after the last __**One Last Kiss**__, which would have been the true ending, read __Letting Go?__ because the detail is there. It's pretty short though, but I think it turned out a little funny._

_So, you like? Tell me!_

_lianneharmony_


End file.
